Une bonne leçon
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •OS• Elle reste figée par la peur et l'excitation. Cette chose était un prédateur dangereux. Mais bon dieu, elle, la pétasse, elle se noyait dans son regard dépareillé. /!\ Mature /!\ Ruko/Luka.


**A/N : **What the fuck did I wrote.

* * *

Une série de coups violents contre une porte vint troubler le sommeil des voisins.

Quelques lumières s'allumèrent en même temps qu'un bouledogue se mit à aboyer. Certains hurlèrent des insultes, d'autres, curieux, glissèrent la tête hors de la fenêtre, testant la fraîcheur de décembre. Le ciel obscur était couvert, peut-être neigerait-il.

Au palier de l'immeuble, une femme s'égosillait en cognant la porte à répétition.

- VIENS LA SI T'ES UN HOMME TETE DE NŒUD ! hurlait-elle entre autres. PUTAIN LEN ! OUVRE-MOI !

Ses longs cheveux roses ondulés bougeaient furieusement. Rapidement, sa rage grimpa et elle commença à donner de puissants coups de pieds contre le bois d'aubépine, qui émit quelques inquiétants craquements.

D'une fenêtre au troisième étage, une tête blonde et une rousse en sortit et sembla agacée. La tête blonde hurla.

- QUOI ? C'EST TOI LUKA ?!

Apparemment, c'était un garçon.

- QUI VEUT-TU QUE CE SOIT !?

- CASSE-TOI, J'AI RIEN A TE DIRE !

- OUAIS, OKAY, TU ME VIRES DE CHEZ TOI COMME CA DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN, ET APRES TU VIS AUX CROCHETS D'UNE COUGAR ?

- TA GUEULE, SALOPE ! beugla la femme aux cheveux rouges.

- LA TIENNE, PRESSE BITE ! ALORS OK C'EST COMME CA LEN ? VAS-Y FAIS TA PUTE, PAUVRE CON ! J'ME CASSE !

- TANT MIEUX, ESPECE DE DEGENEREE ! TU ME POURRIS LA VIE LUKA, CASSE-TOI LOIN, REVIENS JAMAIS !

Elle cracha sur la porte et gratifia le couple d'une série de gestes obscènes, avant de détaler, des larmes obscurcissant sa vision.

- Quel con quel con quel con, marmonnait-elle entre sanglots.

Elle courrait sans destination exacte, juste le plus loin possible que ses jambes puissent la porter. C'est alors qu'elle glissa sur une flaque de verglas. Jurant bruyamment alors qu'elle touchait le sol douloureusement, plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle. C'était des jeunes éméchés qui devaient sûrement sortir de boîtes de nuit. Ils s'esclaffèrent lourdement, la pointant du doigt. Certains sortirent leur portable pour immortaliser cette scène : une bombe fatale qui se retrouvait le cul à l'air.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me mater ? Vous voulez que je vous tue, c'est ça ?

Son regard et son ton étaient tellement glaciaux que tous se turent immédiatement, effrayés.

- C'est une malade, chuchota un gars à son ami.

- Ferme-là, puceau, siffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Ses yeux lançaient ses éclairs furieux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes.

D'un pas digne sur ses escarpins qui embellissaient ses chevilles fragiles, elle se fraya un chemin à travers ses spectateurs infortunés, relevant la tête et bombant le buste (et nécessairement attirant les regards sur sa poitrine). Elle attendit de disparaître au coin de la rue pour recommencer à courir, ravalant sa honte, sa rage, ses larmes, tout ce qui avait raté aujourd'hui.

Soudain, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit un jeune graveleux qui l'empoignerait, lui soufflant son haleine empestée par l'alcool dans le nez. Elle s'attendait à ce que la personne lui touche les fesses, l'entraîne dans une allée sombre, lui ferait l'amour sauvagement, contre une poubelle ou un mur. Tout son corps criait « pute » après tout.

Mais à sa surprise, la personne semblait être une femme, plus grande, en pantalon, avec une forte poitrine. La femme l'enserra dans ses bras.

Mue par elle ne savait quel instinct, Luka abaissa ses barrières : pendant un instant, elle crut que la femme la toucherait elle aussi- mais elle ne semblait rien faire d'autre que lui faire un câlin. Hésitante, elle entoura la taille de la femme de ses bras, posa sa tête contre son cou, inhala sa forte odeur de café, tellement différente de l'alcool et du cannabis auquel elle était habituée. Apaisée, elle se laissa bercer par le rythme calme de son cœur, qu'elle sentait tout près contre sa poitrine…

Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue, sous la neige qui commençait à tomber ?

Luka avait juste perdu le fil du temps.

* * *

Elle se réveilla de son état comateux deux heures plus tard.

Assise dans un café. Une table et une glace à la fraise en face d'elle. A l'autre bout de la table, une femme étrange.

Aussitôt, Luka sut qui elle était. Celle qui l'avait soutenue dans ses bras. Elle la détailla de son regard souligné de mascara, se fichant éperdument de paraître impolie. Assez grande, la femme avait un œil bleu et un rouge. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient attachés en deux couettes. Une mèche bleue ornait son front. Elle lui sourit, dévoilant deux longues canines. Une de ses mains était gantée de blanc. L'autre ne l'était pas. Elle avait un grand manteau bleu foncé et rouge.

Luka haussa les épaules et plongea sa cuillère dans la glace à la fraise. Après tout, si elle était là, c'est qu'elle voulait quelque chose d'elle. En attendant, elle profiterait.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda la femme.

Elle avait une voix assez particulière, elle l'aimait bien. Luka haussa à nouveau les épaules. Hocha timidement la tête.

- Quel est votre nom ? dit poliment l'autre femme.

- Megurine Luka. Toi c'est quoi ?

- Yokune Ruko. Enchantée.

Une milliseconde passa avant qu'elle ne reprit la parole, mais à la grande surprise de Luka, sa voix était mâle, profonde.

- Et Yokune Rook. Enchanté de même.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa glace.

- Ouah… Comment tu fais ça ?

- Hof, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, sourit Ruko en haussant les épaules. Je travaille avec un magicien, j'exploite ma particularité.

- Particularité ?

- Hum hum. J'alterne Rook et Ruko, simplement.

- Tu es schizophrène ?

- Hermaphrodite, gloussa Ruko.

-_ Oh_, fut tout ce que put dire Luka.

Elle tapota ses doigts contre la table.

- Et-et donc, tenta-t-elle pour recommencer la conversation, t'es gay dans chacun des cas ?

Ruko écarquilla les yeux, ce que Luka trouva adorable.

- Pardon ?

- B-ben, j'veux dire, puisque t'es mec, tu regardes les filles, mais t'as une apparence de meuf, c'qui te rend gouine, pis quand tu regarde un gars parce que t'es fille, ça te rend homo, non ?

L'air pensif, Ruko se frotta le menton.

- Je n'avais jamais considéré la chose comme ça, mais oui.

Elle sourit.

- Considérons que je suis lesbienne, donc, fit-elle, ses yeux dépareillés longeant le corps avantageux de Luka.

La femme aux cheveux rose laissa faire, elle avait l'habitude. Et puis, qu'un…une…hermaphrodite la mate la grisait un peu. Il faut une première fois à tout, non ? Elle se releva d'un bond, regarda Ruko payer et l'entraîna vers la sortie. L'air était glacé, la neige crissait sous les bottes et escarpins. Ruko glissa une main autour de sa taille et la rapprocha d'elle.

Enivrée par la proximité, Luka poussa Ruko contre un mur dissimulé- de toute façon, il faisait nuit- et planta une série de baisers fiévreux contre son cou. Ruko fronça les sourcils, l'éloigna.

- Hop hop hop, jeune fille. Ne précipitez pas les choses.

Son ton poli l'irritait, mais en même temps la rendait folle. Luka voulait que cette voix lui chuchote des choses obscènes au creux de l'oreille.

Le sexe, elle ne connaissait que ça.

Y avait que ça de vrai.

- Pourquoi pleuriez-vous quand je vous ai récupérée, Luka ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si lui dire tout équivalait à baiser le plus rapidement possible…

- Ce fils de pute de Kaga', siffla-t-elle. Accrochée aux basques d'une couguar.

Ruko leva un sourcil.

- Vous voulez dire, cet adolescent de quatorze ans qui est tellement connu dans ce quartier ?

Luka hocha la tête, tâtonna son postérieur.

- Une couguar, dites-vous ?

- Kasane Teto. Trente-et-un an. Une véritable salope.

Ruko ricana.

- Ah bon. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ?

Luka sentit une vive douleur lui percer le cœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, cherchant de l'air.

- Je peux vous changer, vous savez, lui murmura Ruko dans l'oreille. Vous pouvez être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ahhh…uhhh…

La main gantée de Ruko glissait en dessous de la minijupe de Luka, écartait la culotte. Malaxait sans retenue, gagnant de longs gémissements de la part de la femme aux cheveux roses. Luka s'adossa au mur, ses jambes devenues cotonneuses et trop faibles pour supporter son poids. La respiration erratique, elle laissait de temps à autre un miaulement plaintif. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Ruko.

- Regardez-vous, Luka, murmura Ruko. Vous êtes pathétiques. Mendiez pour un pauvre salut, demoiselle. Allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

- S-s'il-te-plaît…hnn…ah ! Ru-Ruko…

- Oui ? fit l'hermaphrodite d'un ton hypocoristique.

- … F-fais quelque chose…pour _ça, _plaida Luka, pointant vers son entrejambe.

- Avec plaisir, ricana Ruko.

L'esprit brumeux, Luka sentit Ruko défaire sa ceinture dans un cliquetis de métal et de cuir. Elle sentit quelque chose se presser contre son entrejambe…un…un pénis ?

Luka poussa un long gémissement.

- Ruko ! cria-t-elle.

- Oui ? répondit poliment Ruko.

Elle glissait tout doucement, son sexe gonflé titillant la fleur de Luka, sans jamais pousser. Luka sentit tout son visage brûler, et elle croassa d'une voix rauque :

- Je t'en prie…M-mets-la…

Ruko se lécha les lèvres.

- Si vous changez après.

Luka hocha la tête difficilement. N'importe quoi.

La seconde d'après, Ruko bougeait les hanches sans ménagement, la pénétrant sèchement. Luka hurla de douleur, enfonça ses ongles dans le manteau de Ruko. Les va-et-vient changeaient de rythme, tantôt rapides, tantôt horriblement lents, parfois Ruko allait si profond que Luka sentait son estomac tremblait. Elle hurlait de plaisir, les grognements presque animaux de Ruko, tantôt mâles, tantôt femelles, la dirigeant près de l'orgasme.

Dans une ultime poussée, Ruko jouit, laissant Luka tremblante, pantelante, frissonnant comme une feuille d'arbre. La tête renversée en arrière, de la bave au coin des lèvres. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin embrumé d'eau.

Ruko se retira, reboucla sa ceinture, réajusta ses vêtements. Luka restait adossée au mur, sa lourde poitrine se soulevant difficilement. L'hermaphrodite écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de papier, le glissa entre les seins de Luka.

- Changerez-vous pour moi ?

Luka frissonna, papillonna des paupières. Articula un faible oui. Elle avait froid, elle entoura son corps de ses bras.

Ruko émit un ricanement moqueur.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'habille comme une… dévergondée, mademoiselle Luka. Changerez-vous ? répéta-t-elle.

Luka pressa fort ses paupières. Elle n'avait jamais autant été humiliée de sa vie.

- Oui, je changerais, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Vous avez intérêt, siffla Ruko. Autrement, je vais devoir revenir chaque jour pour vous donner une bonne leçon.

Luka tenta de sourire, mais la honte de ce qu'elle était l'en empêcha.

- Vu comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de changer.

- Si vous ne changez pas, le sexe deviendra rapidement torture. Surtout avec moi.

Elle sortit un poignard de son manteau, passa sa langue dessus. Luka, avec une morbide fascination, ne pouvait détacher le regard des orbes dépareillés de Ruko. Elle déglutit, hocha la tête. Ruko se rapprocha, lui chuchota des choses obscènes… mais cela lui fit comprendre à quel point elle était tombée bas.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une saleté, siffla Ruko en pressant le poignard contre sa gorge. Je pourrais vous tuer en une seconde. Changerez-vous ?

- Oui ! s'écria Luka, deux grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Très bien… ricana Ruko. A demain.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière le café.

Luka glissa le long du mur, se cacha le visage de ses mains, et sanglota toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'au petit matin.

Sur le papier glissé entre ses seins était écrit :

* * *

Cabinet de magie et de prestidigitateurs UTAU

Yokune Ruko / Rook

Namine Ritsu

Uta Utatane

15 rue XX XXX XXX


End file.
